Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 065
| director = Shinichi Masaki | storyboard artist = Kyoshi Egami | animation director = Yuuji Kokai }} "A New Threat, Part 1"tv.msn.com A New Threat: Part I, known as "A New Threat" in the Japanese version, is the sixty fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and the first episode of the second season. It was first shown in Japanese on TV Tokyo on July 1, 2009. It was first shown in English on September 18, 2010 on the CW 4Kids TOONZAI!, starting the new "Road to Destiny" season. Episode summary::Six months have passed since the fight against the [[Dark Signers and New Domino City and Satellite have finally been reunited and lived in peace and harmony. Until the arrival of three mysterious people who claimed to be from Yliaster. Plus a new mysterious Turbo Duelist named Ghost arrives, destroying Duel Runners in New Domino City. Now, only Yusei can stop him.]] Summary Intro In outer space, a giant stone tablet tumbles down towards the Earth in the direction of Japan. An infinity symbol is shown and fades away as a shot of the city appears. In the background construction continues on one of many bridges. Yusei rides his Duel Runner along one of the bridges, narrating that it has been six months since the battle against the Dark Signers and that the city and Satellite are now connected. Lazar's investigation At Sector Security headquarters, Lazar starts to panic that the new Director of the Public Security Bureau has not shown up and the possibility of the Ghosts. After receiving a phone call, his panic starts to amplify. Three white hooded figures arrive at the crater formed by the tablet and gaze up at the stone structure, which remains intact. The trio consists of a old man, a young adult, while the third looks more child-like. Each of them have something covering one of their eyes. Sirens are heard, as Lazar and a group of Securities pull up in squad cars. Lazar makes his way over to the trio, demanding to know their identities, but the younger adult member points a sword at him. The child-like one speaks a bit and starts to titter. Lazar realizes who they are and drops to his hands and knees, bowing to them, seeing that they are members of Yliaster. Mina and Trudge's investigation At night time, a man on a Duel Runner gets chased by a monster, who is barely visible in his visor. Later that night, Security are investigating the incident, where they now have the man in a body bag. Mina and Trudge, who has been promoted to chief, arrive at the scene and show their IDs, granting them entry. They are shown the man's now very mangled Duel Runner. Later over at Yusei, Crow and Jack's basement, the boys are working on a new Duel Runner engine. Crow, dressed in his Blackbird Delivery outfit, challenges Jack to a race. Jack is mounted on the new Duel Runner, which is fixed in its spot. He says he won't lose to Crow and continues to push the speed of the Runner. Yusei warns him to stop before it overloads, but Jack can't hear him over the noise and continues to accelerate, resulting in an explosion. Outside, clouds of smoke burst out of the building, startling many people in the area. Inside everyone is okay, but the Runner is now in pieces. As Crow and Jack start to bicker, people gather around an overhead window, starting down at them. An old lady named Zora appears at the entrance to the basement and starts yelling at Jack and Crow for causing such a commotion. After spotting Yusei, she calms down and starts to act more affectionately. Trudge and Mina's squad car pulls up outside the residence. They start to talk with Yusei, Jack and Crow. Yusei shows the remains of the Duel Runner, they'd been working on, while Crow and Jack tell them of their plans to enter the World Turbo Grand Prix. Trudge tells them about the Ghost, prompting Crow to mention the rumors he's heard of how the Ghost forces people into Duels. Trudge tells them about the tournament's new rules, which means they'll be using "Speed World 2" instead of the standard "Speed World". Trudge wants Yusei, Jack, and Crow to help in the capture of the Ghost but Crow refuses and rushes Mina and Trudge out and bolts the door shut behind them, saying the three of them have much to do with getting ready for the tournament. While leaving, Mina and Trudge continue to discuss the Ghost matter in their car. That night Trudge orders a group of Duel Chasers to spread out over the bridge in search of the Ghost. Trudge's encounter with Ghost Trudge rides his Duel Runner, along a highway, remembering his first Turbo Duel with Yusei. The Ghost shows up on the monitor of Trudge's Duel Runner. Trudge notices his "Speed World 2" has been activated by the Ghost and he engages in the Turbo Duel with the Ghost. The barriers along the road light up, saying it is now a Duel Lane. Trudge goes first and Summons "Samurai Sword Baron" and ends his turn. The Ghost Summons "Wise Core" and Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Trudge Summons "Jutte Fighter" and tunes it with "Samurai Sword Baron" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". Using "Goyo Guardian", he attacks "Wise Core", but Ghost stops the attack with "Negate Attack". Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Count Up", discarding "Gonogo" to up his Speed Counters to four. He removes the four of them from "Speed World 2" and shows the two "Speed Spells" in his hand to inflict 1600 damage to Ghost. Trudge slows down and his Duel Runner falls behind Ghost's. Ghost activates "Spark Breaker" destroying "Wise Core" and Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect absorbs "Goyo Guardian" and gain ATK "Goyo Guardian's" ATK rise its ATK to 5300 and attack Trudge directly. Back at Yusei's basement, the screen on his computer goes fuzzy. Back on the highroad, there's a explosion, where Trudge was dueling. Crow later pases by and hears Security sirens. He looks over and sees Trudge wrapped in bandages being put into an ambulance. Yusei and Jack rush into the hospital, where Crow and Mina are already waiting. Trudge is wheeled past them on a stretcher. He warns Yusei not to Synchro Summon against Ghosts, before being taken into a operation chamber. Yusei's encounter with Ghost Back at their basement, Crow slams his fists off the wall in annoyance with what the Ghost did to Trudge. Yusei tells him to stop whining and chucks him his helmet. The three of them ready their Duel Runners and take off in search of the Ghost. They split up at a highway. At 3:10 a.m., Yusei comes into contact with the Ghost. He alerts the other two and activates "Speed World 2". The road become a Duel Lane and other traffic pulls out of the way. Security notes the Duel and grants authorization. They set up the circuit, by raising the roadways and adding side ramps. The Ghost goes first and Summons "Wise Core". He Sets one card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei Summons "Max Warrior" and uses it to attack "Wise Core". "Max Warrior's" ATK raises to 2200, due to its effect. Ghost activates "Labyrinth of Kline", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and preventing "Wise Core's" destruction. "Max Warrior's" ATK drops to 800. Yusei Special Summons "Turbo Booster", using its effect and Releases it to destroy "Wise Core". Ghost laughs and uses "Wise Core's" effect, Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard" and "Wisel Carrier". Using the effect of "Wisel Infinity", Ghost combines the 5 components. Featured Duels Trudge VS Ghost ) VS Ghost.]] ;Trudge's turn Trudge Normal Summons "Samurai Sword Baron" (ATK: 1600). ;Ghost's turn Both Ghost and Trudge now have 1 SPC. Ghost Normal Summons "Wise Core" (ATK: 0) and Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones. ;Trudge's turn Both Ghost and Trudge now have 2 SPC. Trudge Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (ATK: 700). He sends "Jutte Fighter" and "Samurai Sword Baron" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (ATK: 2800). Trudge attacks "Wise Core" with "Goyo Guardian", but Ghost activates "Negate Attack". Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Count Up", discarding "Gonogo" and increasing his Speed Counters by two (Trudge: 2 → 4 SPC). Trudge removes the four Speed Counters from "Speed World 2" and shows the two "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in his hand, inflicting 1600 damage to Ghost (Ghost: 4000 → 2400 Life Points). ;Ghost's turn Trudge now has 1 SPC and Ghost has 3 SPC. Ghost activates "Spark Breaker" destroying "Wise Core" and Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". (He also summons Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard and Wisel Carrier, but we don't see or know that YET at this point) "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect absorbs "Goyo Guardian" and gains ATK equal to "Goyo Guardian's". (ATK: 2500 → 5300) Ghost uses "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" to attack Trudge directly (Trudge: 4000 → 0 Life Points). Ghost VS Yusei VS Yusei.]] ;Ghost's turn''' Ghost Normal Summons "Wise Core" (ATK: 0) and Sets one card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Yusei's turn Yusei and Ghost now both have 1 SPC. Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800) Yusei attacks "Wise Core" with "Max Warrior". "Max Warrior's" effect raises its ATK. (ATK: 1800 → 2200). Ghost activates "Labyrinth of Kline", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and preventing "Wise Core" from being destroyed. Yusei Special Summons "Turbo Booster" and activates its effect, Tributing it to destroy "Wise Core". Ghost uses "Wise Core's" effect to Special Summon "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 0), "Wisel Top" (ATK: 500), "Wisel Attack" (ATK: 1200), "Wisel Guard" (DEF: 1200), and "Wisel Carrier" (ATK: 800) from his hand and Deck. All together, "Wisel Infinity's" ATK becomes 2500. :Continued next episode... Tenth anniversary tribute This episode begins with an approximately 15 second tribute to the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series in honor of the series' tenth anniversary. It starts with Yami Yugi drawing Dark Magician then goes on to show his most famous monsters (from left: bottom row: Curse of Dragon, Kuriboh, Yami Yugi, and Celtic Guardian middle row: Alpha, Valkyrion, and Gamma top row: Magician of Black Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Beta) the screen then shifts to Dark Magician Girl alone, followed by Dark Magician and pictures of Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei above the 10th anniversary logo on a background showcasing their Decks. Differences in adaptions * From this episode onwards, the ATK and DEF meters include the Level of the monster, similar to the Japanese version. Mistakes * In the English version, When Trudge activated "Speed World 2" to inflict damage on Ghost, it showed the ATK meter instead of the Life Points meter. * In the English version, when Trudge explains the effect of "Speed Spell - Count Up", "Labyrinth of Kline" can be seen. Also, in the Japanese version, "Battle Return" can be seen even though it didn't appear until episode 66. The card face-down was supposed to be "Spark Breaker". * In the English and Japanese versions, when Ghost activates the effect of his "Wise Core", you can see that the attribute of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" is Earth. It is supposed to be DARK. References